1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ruthenium complex and a photoelectric component using the same and, more particularly, to a ruthenium complex, which is used for the dye-sensitized solar cell (DSC), and a photoelectric component using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of industrial technology, the whole world is today facing two very serious problems, the energy crisis and the environmental pollution. One of the effective means to solve the global energy crisis and to reduce the environmental pollution is the solar cell, which can convert solar energy into electricity. Since the dye-sensitized solar cell has the advantages of low manufacturing cost, large-scale production, great flexibility, light transmittance, and being capable of incorporation in buildings, the application of the dye-sensitized solar cell has become more and more attractive.
Recently, Grätzel et al. disclosed a series of publications (for example, O'Regan, B.; Grätzel, M. Nature 1991, 353, 737), which show the practicability of the dye-sensitized solar cell. The general structure of the dye-sensitized solar cell comprises an anode, a cathode, a nano-porous titanium dioxide layer, a dye, and electrolyte, wherein the dye plays a critical role in the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell. The dye suitable for the dye-sensitized solar cell must have characteristics in broad absorption spectrum, high molar absorption coefficient, thermal stability, and light stability.
Grätzel's lab has published a series of ruthenium complexes as the dyes for the dye-sensitized solar cell. In 1993, Grätzel's lab published a dye-sensitized solar cell prepared with an N3 dye, and the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell is 10.0% under the illumination of AM 1.5 stimulated light. The incident photon-to-current conversion efficiency (IPCE) value of the N3 dye is 80% in the range of 400 to 600 nm. Although hundreds of ruthenium complexes have been developed, the conversion efficiency of those dye complexes is not as good as that of the N3 dye. The structure of the N3 dye is represented by the following formula (a).

In 2003, Grätzel's lab published details of a dye-sensitized solar cell prepared with an N719 dye, and the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell is improved to 10.85% under the illumination of AM 1.5 stimulated light, wherein the structure of the N719 dye is represented by the following formula (b).

Grätzel's lab also published a dye-sensitized solar cell prepared with a black dye in 2004, and the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell is 11.04% under the illumination of AM 1.5 stimulated light. The black dye can enhance the spectral response in red and near-IR region, so the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell can be improved. The structure of the black dye is represented by the following formula (c).

Except the ruthenium complexes such as the N3 dye, the N719 dye, and the black dye, other compounds able to be used in the dye-sensitized solar cell are platinum complexes, osmium complexes, iron complexes, and copper complexes. However, the results of various studies show that the conversion efficiency of the ruthenium complexes is still better than other types of dye compounds.
The dyes for the dye-sensitized solar cell greatly influence the conversion efficiency. Hence, it is desirable to provide a dye compound, which can improve the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell.